


The Guest That Wasn't Invited But Welcome Nonetheless

by screamingarrows



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello Shawn." Shawn jumped and slammed the drawer shut loudly. He spun and pulled his hands up into a defensive pose. "I know karate," he instantly declared and half expected to hear Gus's voice echoing from outside; "no you don't Shawn!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest That Wasn't Invited But Welcome Nonetheless

"Do you, Shawn Michael Spencer, take Juliet Lynn O'Hara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" Shawn ran his thumb over the back of Juliet's hand. He took a moment to observe her. She was in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. It was strapless and cut low in the back. Her train was creamy silk and her shoes were tall enough to bring them to eye level. Her chest was covered in small clear sequence, which caught the light from the rope lights overhead. The moon was full, lighting up the darkened courtyard full of guests. The lighting made her hair look pale blonde as it hung around her face. She was beautiful and she was smiling widely at him and he his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"I do," he said while nodding. A knot formed in his throat and he cleared it, blush creeping up his neck and burning his ears. Father Westley addressed Juliet and Shawn watched as Juliet's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, squeezing his hand tightly.

"By the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Father Westley closed the Bible and took a step back. Shawn put a hand on her waist and pulled her flush to him. He looked into her brilliant blue eyes and brought his face down to hers. She blinked once, slowly, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Their guests stood and clapped and when Shawn detached himself from Juliet, he looked around with a grin. His father and mother were sitting in the front row beside Juliet's mom and stepfather. Shawn felt a twinge of anger before he spotted Frank standing against the back wall. He looked over his shoulder at Gus and Lassiter then behind Juliet where Chief Vick and Marlow stood proudly before he grabbed Juliet's hand and led her down the aisle. Bubbles surrounded them, coming at them from both sides and popping against their clothes and hair. They walked to the brightly lit parking lot across the street and Shawn grabbed Juliet around the waist and kissed her again. He dipped her, supporting her back with his left arm and tangled his free hand in her hair.

He pulled back but didn't raise her up again. They didn't move, a light blush flushed her cheeks and he touched his lips to her nose briefly. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied breathily. They could hear the footsteps of their wedding party approach and Shawn straightened but kept his hands firmly wrapped around her waist. She wrapped one slender arm around his waist and Shawn couldn't fight off the smile that it brought to his lips. She squeezed him before letting go and hugging her mother. Shawn watched her go before being engulfed in a hug by Gus.

"Well look at our boy, Gus, all grown up," Henry said with a grin. Gus released Shawn and wiped at his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Shawn asked, eyes lighting up happily.

"No," Gus grumbled. Henry huffed a laugh and patted their shoulders before walking past them and heading over to Madeleine.

"You so are!"

"I'm a sympathetic crier, Shawn," Gus said hastily. Shawn looked around dramatically.

"I don't see anyone else crying." Gus snapped his lips closed and huffed. Shawn mimicked him and they stared at each other in silence for a minute before Shawn gave Gus a soft smile.

"Spencer!" Lassie's voice broke the moment and both men turned to look in his direction. Lassiter jerked his head, "I need to talk to you."

Shawn didn't miss the gun-like bulge in Lassiter's jacket and he took a step closer to Gus. "Can Gus come?"

"No, Spencer. Just come here."

Shawn gave Gus a wide eyed look before following Lassiter to the edge of the parking lot. Lassiter put his hand on his hips and paced for a moment before turning to Shawn.

"Listen Spencer, I'm only going to say this once. Juliet is my partner and I will have her back until the end. She sees something in you, God knows what, but if you ever hurt her-"

"You'll discharge your weapon repeatedly. I remember Lassie."

Lassiter nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line but his eyes were smug. "Good. Just- just treat her well Shawn."

Shawn froze in disbelief and watched Lassiter as he walked away. Gus joined his side and they both looked after Lassiter's retreating form.

"He-he called me Shawn," Shawn said in disbelief. Gus looked between Shawn and Lassie, who had now reached Marlow and was speaking to her softly, making her laugh; no doubt making comments about the rest of the guests.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Shawn said softly. His eyes drifted over to Juliet and he smiled unconsciously as he watched her throw her head back in laughter over something McNab said. "Well, I better get going. See ya later buddy." Gus patted Shawn's shoulder and they walked over to the group. Shawn went up behind Juliet and put his head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Mrs. Spencer?" He asked and kissed her neck under her ear.

"More than you know Mr. Spencer," she replied. He grinned and pulled out the keys to the Blueberry (that had taken more persuasion and promises than Shawn had anticipated, but Gus always ended up caving into Shawn's demands).

They waved goodbye to their friends and family as they pulled out of the parking lot. Juliet sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat and looked over at Shawn. Shawn looked over at her and gave her a sultry look before winking. She grinned and rolled her eyes before demanding he pay attention to the road. He chuckled before frowning and looking in the cup holders.

"Aw man," he huffed in annoyance. "We have to stop by the Psych office. I forgot something."

Juliet made a soft noise of disappointment in her throat. "Fine, but hurry. We can't miss our flight."

"We won't, I promise." Shawn turned and headed the Blueberry towards Psych. They pulled into the spot out front and Shawn got out. "I'll be right back."

Juliet nodded and shifted in her dress. She couldn't wait to get to her-  _their_ \- apartment so she can change and then they can go straight to the airport. She watched as Shawn unlocked the door and saw him fumble around for the light switch through the large window in the front. Shawn looked out and waved at her before making his way to Gus's desk.

He'd forgotten to grab his new GPS watch. Gus had taken it away earlier that week, claiming he would get it back when he had matured; whatever that meant. Shawn gave up with the light switch, hoping Gus would fix the busted bulbs when he came in tomorrow, flicked on Gus's desk lamp, and started unbending a paper clip and inserted it into the lock. He let out a laugh of triumph when the drawer slid open and he rummaged around through noisy toys to find the watch in the back of the drawer.

"Hello Shawn." Shawn jumped and slammed the drawer shut loudly. He spun and pulled his hands up into a defensive pose.

"I know karate," he instantly declared and half expected to hear Gus's voice echoing from outside;  _"no you don't Shawn!"_

A familiar chuckle brought his hands down. "I'm sure you're a worthy opponent but I have no need for that."

"Despereaux?" Shawn asked incredulously. He peered into the darkness and suddenly his desk lamp was switched on and there sat Pierre Despereaux. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing a black tuxedo. He was reclined in Shawn's chair and idly playing with one of his stress toys.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smile. Shawn's eyes widened and he took a step forward with a childish grin on his face.

"Yeah; I mean, what are you doing here? Last time you said you weren't coming back-?" Shawn's words came out in a rush and Despereaux raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, what kind of man would I be if I missed your wedding?"

Shawn let out a huff of excitement. "You were there?"

" _Of course_ ," he said smoothly. "It was beautiful; lovely twist with the night ceremony. And your bride looked absolutely divine."

Shawn stood, speechless and Despereaux grinned. "I knew you'd fall for a good one. Don't let her down, Shawn."

"No, never," Shawn swore sincerely and brought a chuckle from Despereaux.

"I don't think you would." Shawn took a moment to absorb the praise and Despereaux stood and stepped toward the back door.

"I should probably get going, as should you. If I'm not mistaken you have a honeymoon to be on."

"Wait," Shawn blurted. "Do you want to come say hi?"

Despereaux laughed softly. "No Shawn. If I remember correctly, she is a police officer and I am a wanted man; wedding night or not she has a duty to do."

"Yeah but-" Shawn started to protest but at that moment the door rung as it opened. He turned to see Juliet making her way through the door.

"Congratulations Shawn." Shawn spun around to where Despereaux was, only to find empty space.

"Shawn are you coming?" Juliet asked.

"I-," he looked over his shoulder at her then looked back at his empty desk. He spotted an envelope addressed to him in plain black ink. He picked it up and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He joined her in the doorway and leaned over to kiss her.

"Shawn," she murmured against his lips. "We really don't have time." He pressed his lips to hers two more times in defiance.

"Fine, lets go." He pouted and stomped past her to the car. She chuckled and locked the door, pulled it closed, and joined him in the car. Shawn drove quickly and expertly to their apartment and carried Juliet bridal style through the doorway.

"Welcome home Mrs. Spencer." He couldn't get enough of the sound of that. His name assigned to her. She chose him and his world was brighter, more intense than ever before. She kicked off her heels and headed toward the bedroom, promising to only be a few minutes. Shawn was already shrugging off his jacket in the living room and kicking off his shoes. She gave him a stern warning not to wrinkle it before closing the door. He stuck his tongue out at her- not that she saw- and obediently folded his clothes.

Quickly he changed into his more comfortable jeans and Apple-Jacks tee shirt, then sat on the couch and got the envelope out of his pocket. It was thick and weighty; Shawn ripped open the flap and saw a stack of money inside. His eyes widened and he pulled out the small note that was lying on top of the cash.

 _Shawn,_  it read, _this is a modest sum to help you get started on your new family. Enjoy. -Despereaux_

Shawn's eyes widened as he pulled out the money and began counting. He let out a small gasp when he counted out $10,000.

"That sly bastard," Shawn said lovingly before shoving the money hastily into the envelope. Juliet opened the bedroom door, dressed in black yoga pants and a light pink t-shirt. She looked at the envelope in Shawn's hand curiously.

"What's that?"

"Our future," he answered shortly and put it back in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry," he soothed with a smile as her brows furrowed. "Let's get going." He stood and walked toward their bedroom, holding his jacket close to his chest. He edged past her and shoved the envelope in the mattress on his side of the bed. He grabbed his duffel and suitcase in one hand and grabbed the handle of hers in the other.

Juliet obviously was still curious but decided to let it drop until the got back. She reached for her suitcase but Shawn shook his head. "Nope, my lady shouldn't have to lift a finger this week."

"Okay," she said slowly and watched as he struggled to get all the luggage out the door. Barely containing her laughter she reached over and rolled her suitcase towards her.

"Just let me. If we wait for you our honeymoon'll be over."

"Hey!" Shawn whined but was silenced by a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe I was having a little trouble."

"Sure," she agreed softly and led the way out to the Blueberry. Shawn pulled the door shut behind him and watched as Juliet loaded her bag into the trunk, and wondered how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in the Psych fandom and I hope it's not to horrible. I posted this on ff.net a while ago but I decided to repost it here in honor of the season premier tonight!! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
